When large number of emails arrive per day, it is often difficult to determine which emails should be viewed urgently vs. e-mails which are not urgent. While a simple colour coding system has been used in the prior art to assign a given colour and/or flag to given types of e-mail (e.g. based on a sender's e-mail address, a subject line etc.), such a system does not address a problem of automatically determining when a given e-mail should be urgently addressed according to a status. For example, an e-mail can be urgent, but not urgent enough to respond to during certain time periods (e.g. evenings, weekends, vacations).